Episode 46: The Coiling Thread
The Coiling Thread (絡みつく糸) is the 46th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Plot CV-Episode 46a.JPG CV-Episode 46d.JPG CV-Episode 46e.JPG CV-Episode 46f.JPG CV-Episode 46h.JPG CV-Episode 46l.JPG CV-Episode 46m.JPG CV-Episode 46n.JPG CV-Episode 46o.JPG CV-Episode 46p.JPG CV-Episode 46q.JPG After defeating Jurassic Army, Team Q4 are now up against Team Spyder. Before the match, Kamui meets a little girl (actually just a decoy) in the hallway. The "girl" claims that someone took her puppy, Sprinkles, and begs Kamui to help find her. After this, Misaki meets a man in the hallway not far off. The man reveals that Spyder extensively researched Team Q4, and that Asaka "had lots to say", shocking Misaki. The man then claims that Misaki's play has not improved at all since the last tournament, and that they will be knocked out of the tournament again. The man then leaves. For the first battle, Kamui is shocked to see the "little girl" playing with Team Spyder. One of the other members of the team says to the "girl" that she will be spanked if she loses, causing "her" to cry. Most of the match is then skipped. It returns when both Kamui and the "girl" are at 5 damage each. The "girl" begs Kamui to not hurt her, but as the "girl" applies fake teardrops, "she" sprays "herself" in the eye, causing the man to pull away his mask to rub his eye. Enraged at being tricked, Kamui easily defeats his opponent using Stern Blaukluger. Misaki is up next, fighting the man she met in the hallway. As she redraws, she realizes she has only the Godess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi in her hand, and the man's comment about her lack of improvement comes back to her. Her opponent quickly displays his prowess with the Megacolony clan upon riding to Grade 2, using Elite Mutant, Giraffa along with Stealth Millipede and Tail Joe in perfect tandem to quickly and easily inflict 2 damage to Misaki. The man then rides Death Warden, Ant Lion, quickly building his soul with Antlion's soulcharging skill and the guarding skill of Megacolony Battler A. Upon reriding Antlion, the man is able to activate Antlion's devestating Megablast, preventing all of her rear-guards from standing during the next turn. He then pushes her to 5 damage via a Critical Trigger. Misaki barely defends his last attack from his rear-guard Antlion. Despite having dodged defeat, Misaki realizes she is still in a bad position. Because of Death Warden, Antlion's Megablast, only her Vanguard is able to stand. With only three cards in hand, she cannot call enough units to break through the man's hand of five cards. She begins to think about Aichi lying in the infirmary, and resolves to keep fighting. She draws, and finally finds what she's been looking for- Godess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. She rides it, and activates its Counterblast twice, allowing her to add two more cards to her hand, and finally is able to completely replace her field, albeit at the cost of her entire hand. The man is shocked, and desperately tries to guard. While he is able to stop the first attack, he is not able to put enough guards out to stop Misaki's draw trigger, and loses. He cannot believe that he has lost, even though he had the data, for which Misaki tells him off. Having clinched their victory over Team Spyder, Team Q4 moves on to face their last opponents in the C Block, TABS (Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars). Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1